Outgoing
by hannahroar
Summary: Outgoing text messages to a dead man's phone.
1. March

_Trying this fanfiction thing out. If you're wonderful enough to read, please review :)_

_**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment._

[3/12]

Outgoing: [2:04am] I hate you.

Outgoing: [2:14am] Okay. That's a lie.

Outgoing: [2:16am] Not wholly a lie. But I miss you.

Outgoing: [2:31am] It's like a light has gone out.

Outgoing: [2:45am] Look at me. Texting you.

Outgoing: [2:46am] You can't even answer. I don't even know what's happened to your phone.

Outgoing: [2:50am] I need to sleep.

Outgoing: [10:03am] Good morning.

Outgoing: [10:05am] I almost expected you to text back.

Outgoing: [11:00am] I hope your phone is never recovered. I'd be committed if anyone saw these.

Outgoing: [11:36pm] Mycroft checked in on me today, the utter bastard.

Outgoing: [11:36pm] I see why you hate him.

Outgoing: [11:38pm] hated.

[3/13]

Outgoing: [2:26am] I can't sleep and it's your fault, I hope you know.

Outgoing: [2:30am] I think I'm becoming like you. Never eat. Never sleep. I almost took to shooting up the wall. To see if it would help.

Outgoing: [2:40am] I just wish I knew why you'd done it.

Outgoing: [9:30pm] I hate you.

[3/15]

Outgoing: [3:40am] Plse com back. Fr me.

Outgoing: [12:05pm] Christ. I blame you for letting Harry get me drunk.

Outgoing: [12:14pm] I meant that though.

[3/21]

Outgoing: [2:33am] I can't even make it a week without texting you.

Outgoing: [2:34am] What does that say?

Outgoing: [3:52am] You were supposed to answer that, Sherlock.

[3/22]

Outgoing: [6:03am] I wonder why I'm not getting any disconnected number messages.

Outgoing: [6:05am] Mycroft is probably keeping this line open. For my sanity.

Outgoing: [7:00am] If you can call it that.

Outgoing: [8:36pm] I hate you.

Outgoing: [11:38pm] No I don't.


	2. April

_I went ahead and posted the next part. _

_There will be more, don't worry. I have this all planned out and a lot written so far. _

_Please tell me what you think :) _

_H_

__**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment.__

APRIL

[4/02]

Outgoing: [7:36pm] I had to let my phone die to keep from texting you.

Outgoing: [7:39pm] When Mycroft showed up at the door going on about 72 missed calls, I figured it was time to turn it back on.

Outgoing: [7:40pm] It was 98 missed calls. 72 voice mails. I guess his grieving is affecting his memory.

Outgoing: [9:30pm] It's weird to think of Mycroft as grieving.

[4/03]

Outgoing: [8:48am] Good morning.

Outgoing: [11:36pm] Good night.

[4/04]

Outgoing: [2:04am] Okay. I couldn't sleep.

Outgoing: [2:36am] I miss you.

Outgoing: [2:45am] It's been... two years. I should be over you.

Outgoing: [2:45am] Your death!

Outgoing: [2:48am] Christ. Worried about a text to a dead person.

Outgoing: [3:00am] That felt startlingly relieving to say.

Outgoing: [4:03am] Doesn't mean I'm used to it…

Outgoing: [11:06am] The surgery has been more than lenient with my hours.

Outgoing: [11:12am] I think Sarah takes pity on me. Even after two years.

Outgoing: [12:02pm] But I really should start sleeping more.

[4/05]

Outgoing: [3:24am] Don't think sleep is going to happen tonight.

[4/07]

Outgoing: [4:55pm] I visited your grave again yesterday.

Outgoing: [5:02pm] I stayed there for hours. Till the sun set.

Outgoing: [5:12pm] I couldn't talk to you there, though.

Outgoing: [5:18pm] Too hard.

Outgoing: [5:27pm] At least… I can pretend you're just ignoring my texts.

Outgoing: [5:30pm] Though this is probably not the healthier option.

Outgoing: [6:27pm] I still hate you. For leaving.

Outgoing: [11:26pm] But I don't really hate you.

[4/08]

Outgoing: [4:21am] Sometimes I don't think you're really dead.

Outgoing: [4:30am] I know that's crazy.

Outgoing: [4:38am] But if I don't have hope… then what else do I have?

Outgoing: [4:44am] Insanity I guess.

[4/12]

Outgoing: [3:14pm] I thought I saw you today.

Outgoing: [3:15pm] I ran after you.

Outgoing: [3:15pm] Him.

Outgoing: [3:18pm] But you had disappeared.

Outgoing: [3:19pm] He had disappeared.

Outgoing: [3:23pm] He looked just like you. But his hair was a bit shorter.

Outgoing: [3:24pm] And he was thinner, if that was at all possible.

Outgoing: [4:03pm] Christ. I must be going crazy.

[4/13]

Outgoing: [11:25pm] Lestrade has roped me into helping with a case.

Outgoing: [11:26pm] It'd be a whole lot easier if you were here.

Outgoing: [11:31pm] But I like to think I've learned some from you.

[4/15]

Outgoing: [12:14am] We caught the killer.

Outgoing: [12:15am] Used some type of poison I can't pronounce that was undetectable.

Outgoing: [12:15am] In the bloody tea! Can you imagine.

Outgoing: [12:16am] She was the landlady. Having an affair with the husband. Wanted the wife out of the picture.

Outgoing: [12:17am] You'd have thought it boring.

Outgoing: [12:18am] Imagine Mrs. Hudson poisoning one of us.

Outgoing: [12:19am] More likely would have been you, what with your experiments creating a right mess.

Outgoing: [12:32am] It feels good to get out there again.

Outgoing: [12:33am] Bittersweet, more like it. Without you…

Outgoing: [1:02am] Come home?

[4/18]

Outgoing: [8:13am] That damn bloody brother of yours…

Outgoing: [8:14am] Why does he have to show up, with his pompous face and attitude

Outgoing: [8:14am] Making sure I'm well. Why does he care.

Outgoing: [8:15am] I should be of no concern to him anymore.

Outgoing: [8:15am] Showing up here, with those same eyes as you, and arrogant demeanor that you both share.

Outgoing: [8:16am] I hope it kills him to look in the mirror and see part of you looking back at him.

Outgoing: [12:35pm] It was good to see he was uncomfortable though.

Outgoing: [1:00pm] He should be.

[4/21]

Outgoing: [2:01am] Got another case today.

Outgoing: [2:02am] I think Lestrade wants to keep me busy.

Outgoing: [2:04am] I bet Mycroft spoke to him.

Outgoing: [2:06am] Oh well. I like it. Going back to the crime scenes.

Outgoing: [2:06am] Christ, I sound like you.

Outgoing: [2:07am] Priest was murdered in a church.

Outgoing: [2:08am] But I could tell he'd been sleeping with someone.

[4/26]

Outgoing: [7:26pm] We caught the killer.  
>Outgoing: [7:28pm] Turns out he was a serial. Killing priests who went against their vows. Or something.<p>

Outgoing: [7:32pm] You would have liked him, I think.

[4/28]

Outgoing: [3:18pm] Ella says I should be putting all this in my blog.

Outgoing: [3:19pm] The cases and such. Says it would be good for me.

Outgoing: [3:21pm] But I only want to tell you.

Outgoing: [4:02pm] Isn't that strange?


	3. May

_Thank you for all the kind reviews! _

_As I said, there will definitely be more. I have it all planned out. _

_This one is a little short, but it's all relevant, of course. _

_Please review :)_

_H_

__**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment.__

MAY

[5/01]

Outgoing: [8:29pm] I see you. Now.

Outgoing: [8:30pm] I'm at a diner with Mike, and you're at a café across the street.

Outgoing: [8:31pm] I know it's not you. But it's so… spooky. It could be you. If I didn't know better.

Outgoing: [8:45pm] Now you're gone. And I'm sad, a little.

Outgoing: [8:50pm] His coat was all wrong.

Outgoing: [11:04pm] Even when your lookalikes leave me it's heartbreaking.

[5/03]

Outgoing: [3:06am] And just when I had begun to sleep a little better.

[5/05]

Outgoing: [5:15pm] Harry is worried. She's seen the texts.

Outgoing: [5:16pm] But she hasn't said anything.

Outgoing: [6:23pm] I won't stop.

[5/07]

Outgoing: [8:32am] Good morning.

Outgoing: [9:04am] You'd hate good morning texts. I know it.

Outgoing: [9:05am] Useless, you would call them.

Outgoing: [9:14am] It's funny how I think I know you.

Outgoing: [9:16am] Maybe I do.

Outgoing: [9:17am] But probably not.

Outgoing: [10:36pm] Goodnight.

Outgoing: [10:37pm] Useless.

[5/18]

Outgoing: [6:23pm] I feel like I should apologize for not texting in a while.

Outgoing: [6:27pm] Isn't that silly.

Outgoing: [6:28pm] Working on another case. This one is tricky.

Outgoing: [6:31pm] Children going missing. No trace. No clues.

Outgoing: [6:38pm] One clue. I barely noticed it. Took me three days. Would have taken you an hour.

Outgoing: [6:40pm] They were all born in the same hospital. Same year. But not in London.

Outgoing: [6:41pm] In Reading.

Outgoing: [6:48pm] Don't know what to make of it though.

[5/22]

Outgoing: [3:13am] I wish you were here.

[5/23]

Outgoing: [4:10pm] We caught him. A nurse.

Outgoing: [4:12pm] He was a bit around the bend. Just liked the game of hunting and killing.

Outgoing: [4:13pm] You might have liked this case too.

Outgoing: [7:22pm] I've decided to start writing up the cases again. Maybe that will help.

Outgoing: [7:25pm] Help what, I don't know.

[5/24]

Outgoing: [2:01am] Somehow I wound up in your room.

Outgoing: [2:03am] I don't know how. I fell asleep in mine.

Outgoing: [2:12am] Your bed still smells like you.

Outgoing: [2:14am] Like tea and spice. And chemicals.

Outgoing: [2:23am] Only you could make that combination appealing.

[5/26]

Outgoing: [3:54pm] You don't know how boring life has become without you here.

Outgoing: [4:00pm] If it weren't for Lestrade inviting me along every now and then, I wouldn't leave the flat but to work.

Outgoing: [4:23pm] Did you know how it would affect me when you jumped?

Outgoing: [4:31pm] Did you even care?

Outgoing: [5:12pm] I hate you.

Outgoing: [6:34pm] I mean it.

[5/27]

Outgoing: [1:12am] I don't hate you. I'm sorry.


	4. June

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! Without them, I wouldn't feel the need to carry on. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_H_

__**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment.__

JUNE

[6/01]

Outgoing: [3:23pm] Mycroft has taken to calling me every other day.

Outgoing: [3:25pm] Likes that I'm getting out more.

Outgoing: [4:02pm] I think I talk to him more for his sake than mine.

[6/03]

Outgoing: [5:12pm] I saw you again. At Tesco's.

Outgoing: [5:15pm] You really need to stop showing up when you're dead.

Outgoing: [5:19pm] I almost called out to you, but I didn't.

Outgoing: [5:27pm] Then I wouldn't have to confirm it wasn't really you.

[6/05]

Outgoing: [2:34am] Sometimes I wonder what you would be doing if you were alive somewhere.

Outgoing: [2:38am] Probably be somewhere in France or Denmark, solving crimes.

Outgoing: [2:41am] Or creating them.

Outgoing: [3:30am] I found myself in your bed again.  
>Outgoing: [3:32am] Though this time it was my decision.<p>

Outgoing: [4:12am] Two years and it still smells like you.

Outgoing: [4:18am] I hope it doesn't go away.

[6/09]

Outgoing: [2:21pm] Another case.

Outgoing: [2:24pm] Even I find it rather boring. You would have solved it before Lestrade finished explaining it.

Outgoing: [2:31pm] Stolen jewelry.

Outgoing: [2:32pm] But it helped distract me.

[6/11]

Outgoing: [10:33am] Good morning.

Outgoing: [10:39am] People love the Reading case.

Outgoing: [10:41am] You'd make fun of the name, so I won't tell you.

Outgoing: [11:05pm] Your bed is so warm.

[6/13]

Outgoing: [2:12pm] I should tell you Mrs. Hudson really misses you.

Outgoing: [2:15pm] I can tell when she walks in, she looks around to see you.

Outgoing: [2:16pm] She never says anything, though.

Outgoing: [2:19pm] Wants to be strong, I suspect.

Outgoing: [4:34pm] She shouldn't have to be strong.

[6/14]

Outgoing: [1:35am] I wish I didn't have to be strong, either.

[6/15]

Outgoing: [1:45pm] Mycroft visited today, like last year. It was weird.

Outgoing: [1:46pm] It's always weird with Mycroft.

Outgoing: [1:50pm] But we just sat there. In silence.

Outgoing: [1:58pm] For about an hour, too. I think he just wanted to come by, to see the mess you've made still around this flat.

Outgoing: [2:01pm] Probably helps him feel like you're still here, in a way.

Outgoing: [2:12pm] Probably why I never cleaned this place.

[6/20]

Outgoing: [9:38pm] Went to Dublin with some old Rugby mates.

Outgoing: [9:40pm] Couldn't stand to be here…

Outgoing: [9:42pm] It was… nice.

Outgoing: [9:44pm] You were there, of course. At the match. On the other end of the stands from me.

Outgoing: [9:56pm] Maybe I should tell Ella.

Outgoing: [10:12pm] It hurts when I see you.

[6/21]

Outgoing: [8:42am] I've decided that if you aren't dead, and you come back.

Outgoing: [8:42am] I'm going to punch you.

Outgoing: [8:44am] Then probably kiss you.

[6/30]

Outgoing: [4:58pm] I turned off my phone again. It more an experiment really.

Outgoing: [5:01pm] To see how long it took for Mycroft to show up. 9 days.

Outgoing: [5:02pm] I think he was disturbed by me smiling when I answered the door and he was there.

Outgoing: [5:03pm] Instructed me to never turn my phone off again.

Outgoing: [11:53pm] I meant what I said.

Outgoing: [11:56pm] In that order.

_Some notes:_

_In my head, Sherlock jumping was somewhere between June 13__th__ and June 15__th__, based off the entries on John's blog. This is why Mycroft visits when he does, and why John leaves 221B. _

_Next chapter is a long one. And it's pretty heavy. Will be up sometime next week. _

_H_


	5. July

_I apologize for this one. I really do. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment._

JULY

[7/02]

Outgoing: [11:36am] Lestrade has offered me a paid position on the force.

Outgoing: [11:40am] I'm really tempted to take it.

Outgoing: [11:42am] How he got them to approve a paid consultant, I don't know.

Outgoing: [12:13pm] Mycroft is probably behind it. That bastard.

[7/03]

Outgoing: [1:13pm] I'm at your grave and there are flowers.

Outgoing: [1:14pm] From Molly. I haven't really spoken to her since…

Outgoing: [1:18pm] I should go visit her. See how she's doing.

Outgoing: [4:23pm] Leaving your grave is always the hardest.

Outgoing: [10:09pm] I think I'm going to accept Lestrade's offer.

[7/04]

Outgoing: [2:19am] I had a dream about you.

Outgoing: [2:26am] You really were a fake. A fraud.

Outgoing: [2:29am] But instead, I pushed Moriarty off the roof.

Outgoing: [2:45am] I didn't care that you were a fraud. I just wanted you alive.

Outgoing: [4:22am] I just want you alive.

[7/06]

Outgoing: [12:33pm] I took the job. It paid enough for me to quit the surgery.

Outgoing: [12:36pm] Mrs. Hudson isn't making me pay your half of the rent, so I thought why not.

Outgoing: [1:00pm] I only go in when Lestrade needs me, but I'm on salary. It's nice.

Outgoing: [1:06pm] I still think Mycroft is behind it. But I don't mind this one.

[7/08]

Outgoing: [3:02am] Sitting around all day isn't good for me.

Outgoing: [3:05am] I keep expecting you to rush in with a case.

Outgoing: [3:08am] Or Moriarty, to kill me.

Outgoing: [3:15am] Or for the flat to blow up.

Outgoing: [3:19am] This is going to take some getting used to.

Outgoing: [3:48am] Goodnight.

[7/13]

Outgoing: [4:54pm] Got a strange one the other day.

Outgoing: [4:56pm] Man found dead in a flat.

Outgoing: [5:00pm] Bullet didn't match any registered guns.

Outgoing: [5:10pm] But the strange thing… He was connected to Moriarty.

Outgoing: [5:11pm] Found his name in a notebook.

Outgoing: [5:13pm] And there was no other evidence left.

Outgoing: [5:21pm] We have no clue where to go.

[7/14]

Outgoing: [1:12am] I swear, if it's you…

Outgoing: [1:12am] But that's daft.

Outgoing: [1:13am] I would never forgive you.

Outgoing: [4:01am] I would. You know I would.

[7/16]

Outgoing: [2:34pm] Without anything to do, I just lay in your room all day.

Outgoing: [2:36pm] I wonder how you would react if you knew I was taking over your room.

Outgoing: [2:38pm] I can practically feel you spinning in your grave.

Outgoing: [2:40pm] Don't worry. I haven't even gone through anything.

Outgoing: [2:40pm] I just lie in your bed. And look at things. At the chaos in here.

Outgoing: [2:50pm] It's comforting.

Outgoing: [6:15pm] I wonder what it would have been like to lie in bed with you.

Outgoing: [6:16pm] All bones and angles. Not comfortable in the slightest, I bet.

Outgoing: [6:17pm] I bet your hands and feet would be cold too.

Outgoing: [6:23pm] Not that you would ever lie in a bed with me.

Outgoing: [6:25pm] Or anyone.

Outgoing: [6:26pm] Maybe Irene.

Outgoing: [11:02pm] I hope with me.

Outgoing: [11:58pm] Or else I'll just have insanity.

[7/18]

Outgoing: [4:18pm] It's you. I know it is.

Outgoing: [4:18pm] It has to be.

Outgoing: [4:19pm] Only you would think that scarf made a good disguise.

Outgoing: [4:25pm] Lestrade is trying to tell me it can't be you. He just doesn't know.

Outgoing: [4:26pm] I know it's you.

Outgoing: [4:28pm] Only it can't be. Because I saw you fall.

Outgoing: [4:40pm] Don't leave. You haven't even finished your coffee.

[7/19]

Outgoing: [3:20am] Do you know what you do to me? When you show up like that?

Outgoing: [3:21am] I think your ghost is trying to torment me.

Outgoing: [3:29am] Or maybe my brain is. Getting me back for calling you a machine…

Outgoing: [5:58am] You know I'll always believe in you, right?

[7/20]

Outgoing: [3:22pm] I bought some classical music CDs last year. To play in the flat.

Outgoing: [3:23pm] It's not the same as you playing, but it helps the place not be so quiet.

Outgoing: [4:02pm] Your violin is still sitting on the table by the window.

Outgoing: [4:03pm] Ready for you to pick it back up.

Outgoing: [4:05pm] I miss your playing.

[7/21]

Outgoing: [10:04am] Lestrade got some calls today about some bodies found in Scotland.

Outgoing: [10:05am] Two, connected with Moriarty as well. Same gun as killed the first.

Outgoing: [10:06am] I suppose it's useless to ask Mycroft if he's behind it, but I suspect he is.

Outgoing: [10:08am] I'm glad people are getting caught.

Outgoing: [11:34am] Lestrade says we'll be informed of anyone else found connected to Moriarty. That's nice.

Outgoing: [11:40am] Is your ghost going around taking revenge? That would be fitting.

Outgoing: [11:43am] Working even in death.

Outgoing: [1:36pm] Had lunch with Molly. It was nice.

Outgoing: [1:38pm] You would say boring. Or dull. Or nothing at all.

Outgoing: [1:40pm] Asked if I was seeing anyone. Not sure what she meant by that.

Outgoing: [1:41pm] And I told her I couldn't imagine seeing anyone in the state I'm in now.

Outgoing: [1:43pm] No one would understand me texting you at all hours of the day and night.

Outgoing: [3:57pm] No, the flowers she mentioned have a bitter smell, not sweet. Must have smelled her friends soap.

Outgoing: [3:58pm] Oops. That was meant for Lestrade. Working on a case, 14 yr old girl suspected of drowning her friend. Tragic.

Outgoing: [4:00pm] You would love it.

Outgoing: [4:25pm] To be honest, I miss your inappropriate excitement.

Outgoing: [4:30pm] It's not proper for me, but you could always get away with it.

Outgoing: [6:46pm] We're headed to where we think the girl is hiding.

Outgoing: [6:47pm] She killed her friend because her friend was going to spill that she was selling drugs.

Outgoing: [6:48pm] Which she was only doing because she had to buy food for her siblings.

Outgoing: [6:50pm] The father wouldn't do any of it. He's been arrested already.

Outgoing: [6:53pm] Brilliant, you would say. It's just tragic.

Outgoing: [9:58pm] The smell of chemicals is leaving your bedroom. I think I'm spending too much time in it.

Outgoing: [11:56pm] I don't know what I'll do when the smell leaves completely.

[7/27]

Outgoing: [8:12pm] I'm sorry.

Outgoing: [8:13pm] It got a little too hard to talk to you.

[7/29]

Outgoing: [3:43am] It's still a bit hard.


	6. August

Please don't man hunt me for the ending of this chapter.

Because then I won't be able to write the next one.

Some explicit language in this as well. Mostly directed towards Mycroft.

_**Disclaimer**__: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment._

AUGUST

[8/03]  
>Outgoing: [7:36am] I've been thinking about that time, when we were cuffed together.<br>Outgoing: [7:36am] And we were running from the police.  
>Outgoing: [7:38am] We held hands.<br>Outgoing: [7:39am] I regret that was the only time. It felt… nice.  
>Outgoing: [7:40am] Right.<br>Outgoing: [9:12am] I wrote about the men found who were connected to Moriarty.  
>Outgoing: [9:13am] Some… bastard… went off about how he was glad you were dead. Because you're a fake.<br>Outgoing: [9:14am] If anyone knew you… really knew you. They would know that you weren't a fraud.  
>Outgoing: [9:27am] Christ, I thought this was going to be a good day.<br>Outgoing: [10:37pm] Goodnight, Sherlock.  
>[804]  
>Outgoing: [3:04am] I miss you.<br>[8/06]  
>Outgoing: [7:09pm] We've been working on this one case for a while, two weeks I'd say.<br>Outgoing: [7:09pm] Could really use your help. You'd have it solved. We're pretty stumped.  
>Outgoing: [7:31pm] Man died of a bee sting. Allergic.<br>Outgoing: [7:45pm] But… there's no bee. He was locked inside a clean room. Allergic to pretty much everything.  
>Outgoing: [7:56pm] No bee. But he clearly went in to A. shock.<br>Outgoing: [8:14pm] Was tied up in some pretty nasty business deals somehow. Motive?  
>Outgoing: [8:16pm] But it was a bee sting… I don't get it.<br>[8/07]  
>Outgoing: [3:57am] I feel like you.<br>Outgoing: [3:58am] Laying on the couch staring at the ceiling trying to figure this out.  
>Outgoing: [4:03am] Only difference is you probably would have solved it already.<br>Outgoing: [5:32am] Bees…  
>[810]  
>Outgoing: [11:04am] Found a box with syringes in it today on the doorstep.<br>Outgoing: [11:08am] Contained bee venom. Or bee poison. Or whatever I suppose you would call it.  
>Outgoing: [11:10am] His business partner's fingerprints were on them.<br>Outgoing: [11:32am] Thank you.  
>[813]  
>Outgoing: [4:15pm] I found your eyeballs today.<br>Outgoing: [4:16pm] These things have to have been in the freezer for five years.  
>Outgoing: [4:18pm] Better than the kidneys in the fridge I found last year.<br>Outgoing: [5:03pm] Can you believe they actually made me smile? The eyes I mean.  
>Outgoing: [5:06pm] I suppose I really miss you that much.<br>Outgoing: [5:14pm] Don't suppose I'd even mind a severed head in the fridge at this point.  
>Outgoing: [11:52pm] Goodnight, Sherlock.<br>[8/15]  
>Outgoing: [2:23pm] Someone stopped me today on the street.<br>Outgoing: [2:24pm] You know what they said?  
>Outgoing: [2:24pm] That they believed in you.<br>Outgoing: [2:26pm] I didn't know what to say. They just smiled and went on.  
>Outgoing: [2:30pm] It was a man, had to be around Lestrade's age. I'm still baffled.<br>Outgoing: [2:35pm] It's nice to know other people believe in you.  
>Outgoing: [2:36pm] Will you come back if enough people do?<br>Outgoing: [2:40pm] I wouldn't rest until the whole world believed in you.  
>Outgoing: [9:58pm] If I put on Tchaikovsky at night it helps me sleep better.<br>Outgoing: [10:02pm] I can hear it just fine from your room.  
>Outgoing: [10:05pm] I can pretend you'll slip into bed next to me just after I fall asleep and you've finished playing.<br>Outgoing: [11:34pm] Is this what it feels like to go insane?  
>[816]  
>Outgoing: [8:37am] Good morning.<br>Outgoing: [8:40am] Useless, you'd say.  
>[820]  
>Outgoing: [10:16am] A man was found in America. New York.<br>Outgoing: [10:17am] Connected to Moriarty. I'm not too sure what he was doing there.  
>Outgoing: [10:19am] Something about black market trades.<br>Outgoing: [10: 20am] Same bullet as the rest of them.  
>Outgoing: [11:00am] Is that why I haven't seen you lately? Because you've been in America?<br>Outgoing: [1:15pm] You should come home.  
>[822]  
>Outgoing: [2:26pm] Fucking Mycroft...<br>Outgoing: [2:30pm] I know you're probably reading this. Fuck you.  
>Outgoing: [2:31pm] Mycroft bugged the flat.<br>Outgoing: [2:32pm] I don't know why. Probably all the men connected to Moriarty showing up dead. Worried they'll retaliate or something.  
>Outgoing: [2:34pm] He can take his fucking bugs and cameras and shove them up his arse.<br>Outgoing: [2:38pm] He probably thinks I'm going insane, texting you all the time.  
>Outgoing: [2:45pm] I probably am.<br>[8/25]  
>Outgoing: [8:43pm] Got an anonymous tip about a man in London connected to Moriarty. Initials SM.<br>Outgoing: [8:44pm] Staked him out for two days, but he slipped past us somehow. Could be anywhere now.  
>Outgoing: [8:46pm] Was it you?<br>Outgoing: [9:00pm] You should have just taken care of him yourself, like the others.  
>Outgoing: [9:01pm] He wouldn't have gotten away.<br>[8/27]  
>Outgoing: [4:16am] I pulled out your bathrobe today. It smells like you just took it off.<br>Outgoing: [4:17am] What is it about you that's so desperate to linger after you've gone?  
>[828]  
>Outgoing: [12:02pm] Harry checked into a center today. Clara helped her.<br>Outgoing: [12:03pm] I think this time will stick. Clara has hope. That's good.  
>Outgoing: [12:04pm] Very good.<br>[8/29]  
>Outgoing: [11:14pm] Goodnight, Sherlock.<br>**Incoming: [11:16pm]**  
>Outgoing: [11:20pm] Sherlock?<p>

_[Outgoing Call] 11:21pm_


	7. September

I am so so sorry for the long wait. School kind of got out of hand. It still is, but I chose to ignore it to finish this! So, as I promised on my Tumblr, here we go! Again, please withhold all flogging until the end of the fic.

_**Disclaimer**__: Sherlock is property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat, life ruiners extraordinaire. I am making no profit from this work, and am just creating it for yours and my suffering enjoyment._

SEPTEMBER

[9/01]

_[Outgoing Call] 3:26am_

Outgoing: [3:28am] Dammit, Sherlock.  
>Outgoing: [3:30am] What are you playing at?<br>Outgoing: [3:31am] Why does your voicemail greeting have to be so... you?  
>Outgoing: [3:34am] I didn't leave your bed for two days after I heard your voice.<br>Outgoing: [3:35am] Still haven't left.

_[Outgoing Call] 3:40am_

Outgoing: [5:43am] Looks like I'm not sleeping again.

_[Outgoing Call] 11:03am_

Outgoing: [12:01pm] Please come home.  
>Outgoing: [10:56pm] Goodnight, Sherlock.<br>[9/04]  
>Outgoing: [10:06am] I keep thinking you're going to text me. Or call.<br>Outgoing: [10:08am] And last night I had a dream you walked right into the bedroom and slipped into bed with me.  
>Outgoing: [10:11am] And you kissed me.<br>Outgoing: [10:16am] You never would have done that. Kiss me, I mean.  
>Outgoing: [10:17am] I can actually see you crawling into bed with me. Be it for an experiment, or just because you needed the body heat next to you.<br>Outgoing: [10:18am] I wouldn't have minded.  
>Outgoing: [10:18am] Either option.<br>Outgoing: [7:36pm] Case today.  
>Outgoing: [7:36pm] Not much to go on yet.<br>Outgoing: [7:38pm] Just a missing persons. Something just felt off to Lestrade.

_[Outgoing call] 11:02pm_

[9/05]  
>Outgoing: [1:18am] Goodnight, Sherlock.<br>[9/07]  
>Outgoing: [7:19pm] Okay, Mycroft. I know full well you read these now.<br>Outgoing: [7:20pm] The car that delivered your package was a little too obvious.  
>Outgoing: [7:24pm] Maybe you wanted to be obvious. Of course you did. You only are if you're meant to be.<br>Outgoing: [7:30pm] Well fuck off, because I'm still going to text him.  
>Outgoing: [7:42pm] This is all I have left of him.<br>Outgoing: [7:58pm] Thank you for the tip...  
>[908]  
>Outgoing: [8:36am] Good morning.<br>Outgoing: [9:48pm] I met someone today.  
>Outgoing: [9:50pm] Her name is Mary.<br>Outgoing: [9:53pm] I met her at this secondhand bookstore I was in looking for a book connected to the one your brother sent me.  
>Outgoing: [9:54pm] She seems nice. Gave me her number.<br>Outgoing: [9:56pm] Don't know what she'd do with someone like me...  
>Outgoing: [10:02pm] Don't know what I'd do with someone like her.<br>Outgoing: [11:09pm] Goodnight.  
>[909]  
>Outgoing: [6:15pm] The missing man is a writer.<br>Outgoing: [6:16pm] Left incriminating messages about people in his earlier books.  
>Outgoing: [6:18pm] Not quite sure what it means yet.<br>[9/11]  
>Outgoing: [9:02am] I almost thought I had it.<br>Outgoing: [9:04am] I haven't slept since yesterday. Been up all night trying to connect the dots.  
>Outgoing: [9:07am] I have two of the people that are included in these messages. Very prominent business men.<br>Outgoing: [9:09am] Not sure about the other three. The most recent one is the book Mycroft delivered. Not even released yet. But our best suspect.  
>Outgoing: [9:13am] Just looking for a connection now.<br>Outgoing: [12:04pm] Got a call from Clara.  
>Outgoing: [12:05pm] Harry is doing real well.<br>Outgoing: [12:06pm] Clara thinks she's going to ask Harry to marry her again when she gets out in a couple weeks.  
>Outgoing: [12:07pm] That's fantastic, isn't it?<br>Outgoing: [12:08pm] You'd just sit there and hum. If you did at all.  
>Outgoing: [12:09pm] I think Harry is really turning around.<br>Outgoing: [12:11pm] I wish you could see. Even if you didn't care.  
>Outgoing: [10:34pm] Goodnight.<br>[9/13]  
>Outgoing: [2:43am] You'd have this figured out by now. You'd love it.<br>Outgoing: [2:44am] I haven't slept in three days. I really am turning into you.  
>Outgoing: [2:47am] Probably the dressing gown.<br>Outgoing: [3:02am] If only I could solve this case.  
>Outgoing: [3: 06am] Feel free to chip in, Mycroft, if you have any leads.<p>

_[Outgoing Call] 5:37am_

Outgoing: [7:09pm] Figured out the third person. Had to go back for reference books.  
>Outgoing: [7:10pm] Saw Mary again. She works there.<br>Outgoing: [7:22pm] We're getting coffee on Sunday.  
>Outgoing: [7:35pm] She seems nice. I need some nice.<br>Outgoing: [7:36pm] I need a distraction. From you.  
>Outgoing: [7:49pm] Though I'd prefer if you'd just come back.<br>[9/14]  
>Outgoing: [2:17am] I miss you, Sherlock.<br>[9/15]  
>Outgoing: [8:33pm] Mary is... nice.<br>Outgoing: [8:35pm] She seems a little not my type. But I suppose I don't really know what that is anymore.  
>Outgoing: [8:36pm] But she was nice.<br>Outgoing: [8:40pm] Don't know what she saw in me.  
>Outgoing: [9:39pm] We're getting dinner Thursday night.<br>Outgoing: [10:04pm] What am I doing, Sherlock?  
>[916]  
>Outgoing: [3:18pm] Another tip on this SM guy. Looks like he might have been Moriarty's top man.<br>Outgoing: [3:19pm] He's in Scotland. We're headed there now.  
>Outgoing: [3:22pm] Hopefully this time we'll catch him.<br>Outgoing: [3:23pm] Told Mary I had to move dinner. For the case.  
>Outgoing: [3:24pm] She understood.<br>Outgoing: [4:06pm] I wish you were here to help us catch him.  
>Outgoing: [4:08pm] But I guess this one is for you, Sherlock.<br>Outgoing: [4:09pm] We catch him, and it's all over.  
>Outgoing: [4:12pm] Lestrade just asked who I keep texting.<br>Outgoing: [4:15pm] Wish I didn't have to lie.  
>[917]  
>Outgoing: [8:26pm] Spent most of the afternoon hiding in an abandoned factory.<br>Outgoing: [8:30pm] Some men working for this Moran guy, that's who SM is, were there.  
>Outgoing: [8:31pm] They're trying to figure out who is taking down Moriarty's web.<br>Outgoing: [8:32pm] I'd like to know too, so I'd stop thinking it was you.  
>Outgoing: [8:40pm] Don't know how long we'll be here in Scotland. Depends on if and how fast we catch Moran.<br>Outgoing: [9:46pm] We could use your help, you bastard.  
>[920]  
>Outgoing: [9:35am] He got away again.<br>Outgoing: [9:36am] Two days under cover and he still worked us out.  
>Outgoing: [9:38am] But we have a tail on him. So we'll know when he settles down again.<br>Outgoing: [9:40am] Mycroft came to help afterall.  
>Outgoing: [9:43am] Back to Baker Street until then.<br>Outgoing: [9:46am] You'd be furious. You'd want to go after Moran. I sort of do too.  
>Outgoing: [9:47am] I suppose that's the difference between you and me, though.<br>Outgoing: [9:50am] You'll go rushing off without help, and I prefer to stay here until we sort out our business.  
>Outgoing: [9:58am] You know I'd go rushing off after you though. You never did question that.<br>Outgoing: [2:14pm] Called Mary. We're getting dinner tomorrow.  
>Outgoing: [2:15pm] At least I'll have a story to tell her.<br>Outgoing: [2:16pm] Is it sad I almost wish you would ruin this date too?  
>Outgoing: [2:19pm] I'm sure somehow you will, despite everything.<br>[9/21]  
>Outgoing: [2:56am] Goodnight, Sherlock.<br>Outgoing: [1:06pm] Should I be nervous?  
>Outgoing: [1:07pm] It's just dinner.<br>Outgoing: [1:08pm] But I haven't been on a proper date in four years, thanks to you.  
>Outgoing: [1:08pm] It's just dinner.<br>Outgoing: [3:18pm] I guess Mrs. Hudson heard me pacing. Just brought up some tea and digestives.  
>Outgoing: [3:19pm] The tea helped.<br>Outgoing: [5:26pm] I think I'm expecting you to barge in and steal me away from my plans.  
>Outgoing: [5:27pm] That's why I can't sit still. I'm just waiting for it.<br>Outgoing: [5:27pm] But it won't happen.  
>Outgoing: [6:15pm] Well, here goes.<br>Outgoing: [11:35pm] It went better than expected.  
>Outgoing: [11:36pm] I didn't even see you there.<br>Outgoing: [11:38pm] She thinks being a consultant for the Yard is interesting.  
>Outgoing: [11:41pm] I don't think she sees the danger in it.<br>Outgoing: [11:48pm] She already knew all about you. Wasn't sure what to believe.  
>Outgoing: [11:49pm] But I told her you weren't a fraud. She at least knows that now. I think.<br>Outgoing: [11:52pm] I think I want to see her again. I was too busy focusing on her to...  
>Outgoing: [11:56pm] Yeah, I think I'll see her again.<br>Outgoing: [11:59pm] Goodnight, Sherlock.  
>[923]  
>Outgoing: [2:14pm] Lunch with Lestrade. Discussing this Moran guy.<br>Outgoing: [2:15pm] He's a soldier. Sniper. Sharp shot. Deadly.  
>Outgoing: [2:18pm] Can see why Moriarty liked this guy.<br>Outgoing: [2:22pm] Are you at the food cart on the corner?  
>Outgoing: [2:23pm] Could be you. If you were ginger. That'd be a laugh.<br>Outgoing: [2:39pm] I can tell Lestrade I'm texting Mary instead of hiding it. I don't know if that's good or if I should worry about myself.  
>[924]  
>Outgoing: [8:18am] Good morning. Working on that book case again, if there's anything to come of it.<br>Incoming: [8:18am] Moran is moving west. And quickly.  
>Outgoing: [8:26am] Sherlock?<p>

_[Outgoing Call] 8:31am_

Outgoing: [8:36am] Sherlock, I swear to god...  
>Incoming: [8:38am] I will keep my tail on him as best as possible. Don't make any move with the police until I say so.<p>

_[Outgoing Call] 8:40am_

Incoming: [8:41am] Don't bother calling. Texting is safer for all involved.  
>Outgoing: [8:45am] Mycroft. Just what are you playing at using his phone?<br>Outgoing: [8:46am] I have half a mind to march into that little club of yours and punch you.  
>Incoming: [8:47am] I'm sorry John, but it is for the best. Sherlock is thought to be dead, no one would be checking his phone.<br>Incoming: [8:48am] Safer.  
>Outgoing: [8:52am] Could have... told me.<br>Outgoing: [9:16am] Fuck you.  
>[926]  
>Outgoing: [11:18pm] Haven't slept since fucking Mycroft began using your phone to give me heart attacks.<br>Outgoing: [11:19pm] I don't care that he can read these.  
>Outgoing: [11:24pm] His help is great, but it's nothing compared to what you could be doing.<br>Outgoing: [11:30pm] But of course, we wouldn't be in this mess if you were here.  
>Outgoing: [11:32pm] Some other mess, I'm sure, though.<br>[9/27]  
>Outgoing: [1:18am] Spice and tea and chemicals.<br>Outgoing: [1:19am] Goodnight, Sherlock.  
>[929]  
>Outgoing: [7:28pm] Saw Mary again today.<br>Outgoing: [7:31pm] Discovered we both love curried chicken.  
>Outgoing: [7:32pm] It's nice not having to force feed someone<br>Outgoing: [7:36pm] Could never have her over to the flat, not with the state you left it in...

_I'm sorry to disappoint anyone hoping for a reunion. Keep in mind that this is all strictly phone/text based so any sort of reunion would be lost on you guys anyway, and kind of cut this short. There's still more to come. :3_


End file.
